Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to systems and methods for video content processing and, more specifically, to systems and methods for content analysis to support navigation and annotation in expository videos.
Description of the Related Art
Online educational videos are often lengthy and difficult to navigate. Furthermore, most video interfaces do not lend themselves to note-taking, a key feature for students learning new material. The timeline is the standard video navigation control, linking the location of a cursor in a slider to a temporal position in a video. The abstraction the aforesaid navigation control provides is useful for many reasons, including that users are able to rapidly jump to different time points within the video and maintain an awareness of when in the video they currently are. However, for educational videos, knowing where the user is with respect to the educational material being presented can be just as important. While there exist interfaces enabling users to navigate the video temporarily, there are no solutions focused on abstractions that allow users to navigate an educational video based on the content that is being presented in the video the same way they can use a timeline video control for temporal navigation.
Therefore, the conventional video navigation techniques are deficient due to the lack of spatial navigation solutions, as for many educational videos, it would be more desirable for users to navigate video content using a spatial abstraction rather than a temporal abstraction (i.e., the standard timeline interface).